Following School Rules
by RipperShipper
Summary: Giles and Jenny get into a little trouble at the first staff meeting of the year...


**Following School Rules**

**Summary: **Giles and Jenny get into trouble at the first staff meeting of the year. During "When She Was Bad"

**Pairing: **Giles/Jenny

**Disclaimer: **Not in a million years…

"_Are you headed to the faculty lounge?"_? Giles mocked to himself. _"You're a fool, Rupert Giles. What on earth would a woman like Jenny Calendar want with a stuffy old librarian? She spent the summer at Burning Man, for God's sake…and said you would've hated it…maybe she's right…what was it she said about naked mud dances…?" _

"Rupert?" Jenny's voice broke through Giles's inner monologue. Giles simply stared down at her. "This a field trip to the lounge door, or can we go inside?" She asked with a smirk.

"What?" He stammered. Giles snapped out of his computer teacher-induced trance long enough to realize that he was standing like a deer in the headlights in front of the lounge door. Jenny smiled at his befuddled nature and hinted her eyebrows behind him at the glowering Snyder who was trying to enter the hallway. Giles stepped out of the way and made a not-to-subtle attempt to clean his glasses until Snyder had turned the corner at the opposite end of the hall.

"Fuddy duddy…" Jenny murmured affectionately as she moved past him into the lounge.

Giles sighed. _"Fuddy duddy indeed…"_

He needed to step up his game. Out of the corner of his eye, Giles saw the announcement on the bulletin board for a mandatory faculty meeting at lunch in the lounge. Giles smiled to himself; he had a plan.

* * *

><p>"Now I don't want any funny business this year." Began Snyder. "I will not tolerate the slightest student shenanigan, and anyone who does, will face serious consequences."<p>

Giles sighed and began to clean his glasses. It was already a long meeting, and Jenny was late, leaving him nothing with which to entertain himself…

"Tardiness policies, especially, will be under strict – " Snyder continued

"Sorry I'm late!" Jenny cut him off as she burst through the door. Giles had to bite his tongue to keep from chuckling at the irony. He wasn't sure which was more amusing, Snyder's death glare, or Jenny's mock innocent smile.

Snyder cleared his throat in clear annoyance.

"Ms. Calendar. How nice of you to take time out of your superior life to join us." Jenny raised an eyebrow as if daring him to go further. "Won't you sit down."

Jenny glanced at Giles and he gave her a knowing look. Despite the stone cold faces of the rest of the faculty, both Jenny and Giles knew everyone hated the new Fuhrer.

Jenny looked around the room for somewhere to sit. Naturally, her gaze was drawn towards Giles, but the seats on either side of him were taken.

"_Damn. That could've been fun." _She thought to herself wickedly. Sighing, she moved to sit by Snyder; the one seat left vacant, of course. Giles eyes glinted at her over-exaggerated pout over her situation from across the table.

"Now then, as I was saying, tardiness will NOT be tolerated under any circumstances." Snyder continued with a significant look towards Jenny. She simply rolled her eyes and began to study her fingernails. "We will also be cracking down on…promiscuous behavior."

Jenny raised her eyebrows at that one. Earlier at lunch, she'd seen Snyder cracking down on a couple of hand-holding 9th graders. She wondered what he'd do if he ever opened one of the utility closets during study hour…

Jenny let her mind wander as she pretended to listen to Snyder's ramblings. Her eyes flitted over the coffee in front of her and further across the table top to the idle hands of the man currently captivating her thoughts. _Not exactly idle, though… _she thought to herself. She watched as Giles's fingers absentmindedly stroked the smooth surface of the table; how they slid so perfectly, so gracefully, so intimately…

"Huh!" Jenny gasped at the feel of something sliding against her panty-covered leg. She saw Snyder glaring at her and quickly turned her sound of surprise into a poorly disguised cough. Snyder's glare intensified, but Jenny was relieved when he chose to move on and continue his meaningless rant.

Not that she would have cared at the moment if he spent the next hour spilling her deepest secrets to her colleagues. For now, Jenny was completely preoccupied with the tingling sensation on her legs. After her initial shock, it'd taken her about three seconds to realize Giles had slipped off his shoes and was gently caressing her calves under the table. She pondered kicking him, but found herself too far gone into their bizarre, sweet, inappropriate, adventure. Drowning Snyder out even further, Jenny looked pointedly across the table, hoping to catch his eyes. Yet again, however, she was met with the sight of him nonchalantly cleaning his lenses and nodding along to Snyder's droning.

"_Oh, please, Rupert. You make it far too easy." _She devilishly thought to herself. Her gaze lingered on him as she slid off her heels and began to slide her own foot across the expanse between them. She bit back a laugh at Giles' wide-eyed expression as her stocking-clad foot began spinning patterns on his ankle. Slowly, keeping her eyes trained on her target, Jenny let her foot inch delicately underneath Giles' pant leg. She could have sworn she heard him gasp, but none of the other occupants of the room seemed to notice, so she continued her torture. Sometime in the last minute, Giles' movements against Jenny had ceased. She briefly missed them, but quickly mollified herself with the knowledge that she now had Giles exactly where she'd wanted him all day…and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Giles clutched his glasses cleaner in his fist and forced himself to look anywhere but at the vixen across the table. When he started this game, all he wanted was simple teasing, but he should have known she'd take it further. Jenny was headstrong, Jenny was naturally flirtatious, Jenny was… '_oh good lord'_… Giles nearly jumped out of his seat at the feeling of Jenny's foot pressing dangerously close to his lap, skirting his upper thigh with a truly marveling amount of control.

"Mr. Giles?"

He thought someone might be talking to him, but he didn't have the presence of mind to respond. _'Come on…think of the master, think of the hellmouth…dancing with Jenny later that night…NO…mangled bodies, evil she-mantis, Xander's a virgin, isn't that funny, not like Jenny and I…STOP!"_

"Mr. Giles!" Snyder's more forceful attempt jolted Giles' attention back to the meeting, and, thankfully, shocked Jenny enough that she snapped her legs back to her own chair.

"Do you have anything to say?" Snyder asked, not really caring about the librarian's answer, but needing a response. Giles was still not entirely coherent, but nothing of interest was ever discussed in these meetings, and he was pretty sure he had nothing to add.

"Oh, no, sorry. Very good. It all sounds splendid." He replied with a misplaced enthusiasm that made Jenny positively giddy.

"Excellent, you'll be taking over the annual talent show again this year then…" Snyder trailed off smugly at Giles' paling face. "We're done." He added before the befuddled librarian could say anything else. Sighs of relief sounded from around the room, and the rest of the faculty shuffled out, leaving a horrified Rupert Giles and a more than amused Jenny Calendar.

"You okay there, Rupert?" Jenny asked, not bothering to hide the hilarity in her voice.

"This…I…you are entirely at fault…" Rupert sputtered. Jenny would've been offended, but the slight quirk in his lips told her he'd finally grown a small sense of humor.

She stood slowly and crossed over to his side of the table, swaying her hips as she went. Bending down, Jenny let her chest brush against Giles' back as she whispered in his ear,

"Well, what can I say? I've never been one to follow the rules…"

She sashayed out of the lounge, leaving a sighing Giles in her wake.

"Fuddy duddy indeed…" He repeated to himself. His heart was much lighter in his chest, though. She'd reciprocated! Maybe he really did have a chance.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed! I was supposed to be working on my "Castle" fic, but this little bunny wouldn't go away. =P<em>


End file.
